Secret Admirer
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: Co-written with ApostolicPrincessInGod. Tinka knows that her brother likes CeCe. And so, she gives him the idea to send secret admirer letters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This story is co-written with ApostolicPrincessInGod. Enjoy. **

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter One**

CeCe Jones woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and kept doing so for fifteen minutes, until she finally got up and spent time with God, praying and reading God's word. Through the year, CeCe was invited to Church and decided to follow God. She was baptized in Jesus name and filled with the Holy Ghost. She then got dressed and went into the living room to wait for Rocky.

Within a few minutes, Rocky opened the window and climbed into CeCe's apartment. "Hey, hey, hey!" she greeted brightly. "Are you ready to go to school?"

CeCe turned to her best friend and groaned. "Ugh, am I ever ready?"

Rocky rolled her eyes. CeCe grabbed her backpack.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," CeCe said.

When the girls got to school, the hallways were somewhat congested with students and they had to push their way to their lockers.

"Ugh, does everyone have to get here this early?" CeCe asked as she opened her locker.

"Because, CeCe, some of us actually care about school," was Rocky's answer. She opened up her own locker and began to gather her binders.

CeCe rolled her eyes and got her schoolbooks. She turned around and casually scanned the school. She spotted a certain fair-haired boy on the opposite side of the hallway. It was Gunther Hessenheffer. He must have sensed her eyes on him and met her gaze.

CeCe gulped and wanted to turn away, but she held her gaze.

Tinka looked at her brother, "What are you looking at, brother twin?" She asked him.

"Huh?" Gunther tore his eyes away from CeCe and glanced back at his sister. "Oh...nothing," he lied.

Tinka looked over to where he was looking at and smirked. "You were staring at CeCe."

Gunther shook his head. "Of course...not. Wh-Why would you say that?"

"Because, you were totally looking in your direction," Tinka smirked. She looked over to CeCe who was pretending to fix her hair in the mirror.

Gunther sneaked another peek at CeCe.

"Ha!" Tinka exclaimed pointing a finger at him. "I saw that. You like her."

Gunther let out a soft groan. "Is there any chance for me to deny it?"

Tinka smirked, yet again. "Nope."

"Why am I not surprised?" he remarked sarcastically. "What do you suppose I do?"

"Tell her how you feel," Tinka replied, simply. "Of course, there was this one time that Abigail got me to put secret admirer letters in Ty's locker."

_Secret admirer letters?_ A wide grin appeared on his face as a plan began to form in his mind. Tinka noticed the grin. "I see a plan is brewing in your mind, brother twin?"

"Yes, sister twin. Do you...do you mind helping me?"

Tinka smiled, "I'd love to help you, brother twin."

"Okay...so here is what I'm thinking..." Gunther proceeded to explain to Tinka about his plan. Tinka listened carefully.

It was the next day when the plotting was put into action. Tinka peeked around the corner to make sure CeCe wasn't by her locker. Then, she tiptoed to the locker and slipped a letter in one of the holes. A few minutes later, the bell rang through the school and students were coming out of their classrooms. Tinka dashed away from the locker just in time for CeCe to go up to her locker.

CeCe opened her locker and found a letter. She opened the letter and began to read.

"_Dear CeCe, you look really nice today_," the note read.

"Aww," CeCe cooed. But, then she paused. "Wait, how does he know what I look like?"

"What's that?" Rocky queried.

"It looks like a secret admirer note," CeCe smiled, and then frowned. "Or it could be stalker."

Rocky took the note from CeCe and examined it herself. "Hmm...I think this is a secret admirer note, CeCe."

"Really?" CeCe asked.

"Yes. You see the initials 'S.A.' at the bottom?" Rocky pointed at the lower right corner of the paper.

"Oh!" CeCe exclaimed. "I wonder who it is."

Rocky studied the person's handwriting. Something niggled at the back of her mind. The handwriting looked familiar, but she could not place it at the moment. Where had she seen it before?

CeCe looked at Rocky, "Do you have an idea?"

"No...but whoever it is, we're going to find him," Rocky said with determination.

CeCe smiled. "Yeah, thanks Rocky."

Little did they know, Tinka was listening to their conversation from where she hid. She smiled.

"So, how are we going to find out who it is?" CeCe asked.

"Let's wait to see if he writes another note. Maybe we'll get more clues then."

CeCe nodded, "Good idea."

Rocky handed the note back to CeCe, who slipped it into her jacket pocket. Then the girls started heading to their next class, History. CeCe sat down in her seat, getting herself ready for her nap. She even pulled out her travel pillow and her goofy glasses. The teacher first informed his class of an upcoming quiz for next week, and then he decided to show an educational forty-five minute video about the Revolutionary War.

Gunther was sitting at the back of the room. He paid attention to the video for a couple minutes, but then at some point his eyes wandered over to CeCe. She was sitting two rows in front of him.

CeCe fell asleep and started snoring.

Tinka saw him, and smirked. Gunther chose to ignore her. His sister was obviously very amused by his crush. Speaking of CeCe, he glanced at her once again. Her vibrant curls were the color of autumn leaves, framing her face perfectly. She had a hint of a smile as she slept.

CeCe was happily dreaming of her and her secret admirer dancing together. But, then it revealed the secret admirer. It was Gunther. CeCe awoke in alarm. Did she have feelings for Gunther? She looked back at him.

He blushed and quickly turned away, focusing on the video instead. CeCe also blushed and turned away. Why was she feeling this funny feeling that she felt every time she was around Gunther?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: Co-written with ApostolicPrincessInGod. Here is chapter two, enjoy.**

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter Two**

Later in the afternoon, CeCe was sitting on the couch at home, doing her homework. But, she couldn't stop thinking about the note. Who could it be? No way could it be Gunther. Could it be Ty or Deuce? No, Deuce was dating Dina. What about Frankie?

She continued to mull over possibilities as her stepbrother, Logan Hunter, entered the living room. He took a look at CeCe, finding her deep in thought, and then she pulled out a piece of paper from within her jacket pocket.

"Hey sis, what's that?" he asked curiously

CeCe looked up at him, somewhat startled by his presence, and shrugged her shoulders. "Just a note," She said, nonchalant.

Logan noticed the casual tone in her voice. "Really, just a note?"

CeCe sighed, glaring at him. "If you must know, it's from a secret admirer."

He sat down on the couch beside her. "What does it say?" CeCe quickly passed the note over to him. Logan read it over. "Zam, someone has a crush on you. Do you have any idea who he is at all?"

CeCe shook her head. "No, I don't. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Well, whoever he is, he'd better stay away from my stepsister..."

CeCe looked at him. "Um, why?"

Logan paused before saying, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

CeCe smiled. "Aw, thanks for caring about me, Logan, but what if this guy is the right one for me?"

"Then I won't stand in the way," Logan reassured her. "I hope he is the one for you. Maybe I can help you find him."

CeCe beamed. "Thank you, Logan. I would really appreciate it."

Just then, Rocky slipped into the apartment through the window. "Hi CeCe," she called out, "...and Logan."

"Hi there, Rocky," he said, giving her a grin. Rocky waved at him.

"Hey, Rocky," CeCe smiled.

"CeCe told me about her mysterious secret admirer," Logan informed her.

"Oh, did she?"

"Yeah," CeCe nodded. Rocky joined them on the couch, sandwiching CeCe between her and Logan.

"So, what do we do?" CeCe asked.

* * *

A second note appeared in CeCe's locker the following morning. CeCe walked up to her locker and opened it. The note fell on the floor, so CeCe kneeled down and picked it up. Logan and Rocky were walking down the hallway with each other, laughing about something. CeCe heard them and turned to them.

"What's so funny?" she asked them, grossed out about how chummy they were.

"Nothing!" they answered at the same time. Then both of their faces turned pink. CeCe looked at them weirdly, and then glanced at the note in her hand.

"What does that note say now?" Rocky inquired.

CeCe handed her the note. "I haven't read it yet."

Rocky cleared her throat. "_'Dear CeCe, I know you're probably wondering who I am. I can't say right now. But I'll say this. I admire your spunky attitude and your unique personality.'_" the brunette girl read.

"Aw," CeCe cooed. "He thinks I have a spunky attitude and a unique personality!"

Gunther pretended to be going through his physics notebook while he listened. He was glad to hear that CeCe liked his newest message

"I want to know who he is," CeCe exclaimed. "I bet he's dreamy."

Tinka came up to him, "So, how is it going?"

"It's going well. CeCe's happy," Gunther told her, grinning.

"That's great," Tinka smiled. "How long do you plan to keep this secret admirer thing going?"

"I don't know...I think there's one more I'd like to make."

Tinka smiled. "Okay, when do you plan on revealing yourself?"

Gunther exhaled deeply. "When the time is right..." he decided.

Tinka nodded. "Okay, brother twin."

* * *

"Logan, where's CeCe?"

"She's taking a shower."

Rocky nodded. "Okay, that's good," she stated, helping herself to a chair. "I know who CeCe's secret admirer is."

Logan sat up straighter in his seat. "You do? How?"

"Because I recognized the handwriting on the note," Rocky told him matter-of-factly. I didn't realize it the first time, but now I know who it is. It's Gunther. Gunther Hessenheffer."

Logan raised a curious eyebrow. "Gunther? Isn't he the guy with that accent, those sparkly clothes, and a twin sister?"

"Yes, that's him. And get this. He was staring at CeCe during lunch today, and he seemed to get embarrassed when I caught him in the act."

"Are you sure that it is him? What are we going to tell CeCe?"

"I'm positive it's him, Logan. But I don't know if we should tell her yet..."

* * *

CeCe was at her vanity, at the _Shake It Up, Chicago_ studio, curling her red hair. As she gazed into the mirror in front of her, she noticed Gunther was approaching. She turned off the curling iron, placed it on the counter, and spun around to face him.

"Hello, CeCe," he said.

"Oh hey, Gunther," she said, happily.

Gunther racked his mind for a response. "Are you ready for the dance on Saturday?" he finally managed.

"Oh yes, I'm so ready," CeCe smiled. "You?"

"Me too. So...what's new with you?"

Gunther feigned surprise. "Really? A secret admirer, huh?"

CeCe nodded, "Yeah, I wonder who he is."

It was proving to very difficult for Gunther to not expose his real identity right then and there. He wanted to reveal himself, but he held back. He couldn't do it. Not now.

"I just hope he sweet, confident in himself, not caring what others think about him, and a good dancer," CeCe sighed, dreamily.

If only she knew…

"If only I knew who it was. There's so much I want to tell him," CeCe went on.

"Like what?"

"Like…my dreams of being a dancer," CeCe said.

Gunther gave her a small grin. "Whoever he is, CeCe…I know that he'll listen and be there to encourage you, always."

CeCe looked up and smiled, "Well, thank you for that Gunther."

"You're welcome."

Tinka observed the two with a smirk on her face. She knew it was only a matter of time before those two got together. They were perfect for each other. On the other side of the studio, Rocky watched CeCe and Gunther as well, and a similar thought passed through her mind. She had to admit to herself, CeCe and Gunther looked like they were getting along well. That was a good sign.


End file.
